Serena Taylor
Serena's the daughter of Tristan and Serenity. She was born four years after the Pharaoh left. She is never seen dueling, but it's mentioned that she duels casually, and she states that her favorite card is the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Personality Serena is extremely dedicated to her family and her friends, and she's as supportive as Anzu if not more. Serena and Tag have a crush on each other that they haven't really talked about. History Early History Serena was born around four years after the Pharaoh passed on. At a very young age, she befriended Tag and Anzu. Dadnapped! When Tag was in a life or death duel with Mel Tyrone, Serena encouraged Tag from her home in Domino as she and her parents watched. My Sister's Duelist Serena was one of the people who swore to help Seth find his sister, Isis. Mother and Son Serena encouraged Darin for his duel with his mother by talking about how he's only ever lost to Tag and Seth. Return of Shadi Soul Search Serena accompanied her friends to Domino Museum, and she was the only one to see Shadi along with Tag, but he disappeared when Serena blinked. Millennium Test Serena went with her friends to comfort Bakura, but she was placed under Shadi's spell and placed on a plank over the street. She was saved from falling when Tag won the first challenge. Tag then helped Serena get across the plank after she returned to normal. Birthday for Two Serena attended Tag and Anzu's birthday party. Serena was in favor of listening to when Joey lost track of Anzu and when Tag played with Yugi's Duel Disk as she believed both stories were cute. The Thief Returns When Darin was in a coma, Serena had full confidence that Darin would come back since he had the Millennium Ring, and she believed it would help him find his way back. Serena arrived in the Shadow Realm with everyone else to encourage Darin to fight on. She then returned with everyone else. Night on the Town When Darin talked to Serena, Tag, and Anzu about giving Mahad and Mana a day off, Serena volunteered to have Mana inhabit her body. Mana then used Serena's body to tie with Anzu in a dancing game. Death-T When Serena was baby-sitting Isis, she saw Solomon being taken away by a mysterious limo, so they followed and saw Solomon lose to Mel Tyrone in a duel. When Tag was about to enter Death-T to save Solomon, along with Seth, Darin, Johnny, and Kira, Serena came up and offered to help them, so Serena went into Death-T with Isis and the others. Death-T1 Serena went with the gang to Death-T1 and were briefed by Anzu on what they had to do. She then went on to Death-T2 with the others when Darin and Johnny defeated their opponents. Death-T2 Railway Car of Fear Serena went with the others into a railway car large enough to hold all of them. She's then shackled to her chair and told that if she makes a sound, she'll be electrocuted. She manages to keep quiet the entire trip, even with vents blowing at her and hands slapping her face and fondling her breasts, and arrives at the next attraction of Death-T2. Murderer's Mansion When the gang arrives at the Murderer's Mansion, Serena becomes exasperated when Johnny passes out again. She then participated in the game of risking her hand, and she was released when Tag told Anzu to push her button. She then witnessed Isis getting kidnapped. Chopman When the gang enters the passage, Serena witnesses Johnny defeat the Chopman and save Isis. Death-T3 Serena ends up in a smooth room with only one small, out of reach opening with the others. When Tag begins to fear that they'll die there, Serena agrees with Darin that they'll get out. When the blocks start falling, Serena follows Anzu out, and sees Darin get trapped inside. Death-T4 Serena later witnessed Tag defeat Leon at a Capsule Monsters game on Death-T4. Death-T5 During the duel between Tag and Mel, Serena mentally begged Tag not to give up. Serena later cheered that Tag could win. Journey to the Past Serena later attended a party to celebrate the end of Death-T, and she went with Kira when she reunited with her parents. New Member of the Family Serena later learned that Tea was pregnant, and when Isis asked where babies came from, she was the first to pretend to see Jaden Yuki passing by to avoid the question. First Date for the Egyptians Serena later learned about Mana's crush on Atem from Darin, so she volunteered to let Darin put her soul in Mana's body. Her generation offer led to Atem and Mana becoming a couple. Lucky Me When the gang arrived at Domino High to visit Anzu and Serena, Serena said hello to the gang and agreed with Tag's to go to Burger World. She then witnessed Darin defeat an escaped convict in a Shadow Game. Virtual Return Return of Gozaburo Serena witnessed Yugi defeat Kaiba again. She then got to join Kaiba and Yugi's family in the jet ride home as she helped save Isis at Death-T. When the gang was pulled into Gozaburo's virtual fortress, she went with the others and ended up in the new Virtual World with them. Grandfather vs. Grandson Anzu then witnessed Seth's duel with Gozaburo. Prince of Ames After Seth was forced to surrender, Serena watched Tag's duel with Gozaburo. Once Tag won, Serena remarked that he was incredible. New Duelist Kingdom Serena was present during Tag's video duel with Pegasus and witnessed her parents getting their souls stolen by Pegasus. Preparing for Duelist Kingdom At the hospital, Serena checked in with her parents. Afterwords, Serena went home. On the day the gang was leaving for Duelist Kingdom, Serena hid in a crate full of pillows with Anzu to give them emotional support and said it was kind of comfy. On the boat, Serena suggested going over the side of the boat when Anzu said she needed to go to the bathroom. Serena then cheered for Tag when he challenged Weevil to be his first opponent, apologizing to Anzu as it alerted the gang to their pressence. Squish the Bug At Duelist Kingdom, Serena asked Anzu what would happen if the officials realized that they weren't duelists and was extremely nervous when one of Pegasus' suits talked to her, but it was just advise to relax. Serena then witnessed Tag's duel with Weevil. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Characters Category:Main Characters